Stargazing
by sammy-is-a-sassquatch
Summary: Stiles has a surprise for Derek on their six-month anniversary. Dragging Derek out of Beacon Hills he's forced to ride along in Stiles' Jeep until they get to the surprise which Derek can't work out for the slightest. He thinks its a bad idea but it turns out to be pretty good. Sterek Fluff for thewarlockandtheshadowhunter. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE WRITING.


"You know you listen to crappy alternative rock music right?" Derek asked blandly, stating it as if it was solid fact. "It's all just guitars, bass and more guitars". Here they were driving down the beaten track in the middle of nowhere in the startlingly blue jeep all because Stiles thought he had a good idea. "Hey!" Stiles exclaimed. "You never hear me complaining about your music taste. Grunge should have died in the nineties Derek. If I'm the one driving then I get pick of the music. Quit your whining Hale." Stilinski replied with a slight grin at the fact that he knew Derek would take the bait to the taunting. Which of course definitely happened.

"I do not whine." the wolf growled lowly shooting Stiles one of his aptly named 'death-glares'. "Where are we even going?" He asked cautiously flurrying his brows and tugging on his seatbelt. Normally when Stiles had an idea it usually ended with them in a spectacularly worse position then what they started with. Especially if Scott was involved. Which he was.

"Somewhere you've never been before. Don't worry. It's gonna be a nice surprise. The only thing I let Scott do was make the food." Stiles said. That didn't settle Derek's nerves at all. The last time Stiles and Scott had planned a 'surprise' beacon hill's number one magician ended up on top of the reserve covered in herbs and screaming about wolf teens. He had felt so bad for the sheriff that day, having to file a report about that.

"This sounds like a terrible idea" He groaned shifting in his seat. Stiles had immediately huffed about how not all his ideas were bad, that he was going to love this and that the magician was one time. Derek began relax into his seat as soon as Stiles was done his little rant.

Closing his eyes he slunk down trying to get as comfortable as possible. Instead of listening to the the music blasting from CD player he listened in to Stiles' heartbeat. He loved that sound more than anything. Even though he would never admit it but being there in that moment, riding shotgun in stiles' battered jeep just laying there feeling to the human's steady beat in his ears and taking in the distinct smell of Stiles was bliss. That mix of comfort and Stiles was just heaven. He wished he could stay there in that moment forever. Stay there with stiles' soft heartbeat and warm air of contentment surrounding him. But it was disrupted with the cutting of the engine and Stiles' enthusiastic yell of "We're here!". Derek Hale was not a prodigy of Sherlock Holmes but even he could tell they had arrived.

Where they had arrived was beautiful. Getting out of the car Derek had glanced around taking in his surroundings. The long stretch of highway that they had been traveling on had been replaced with miles of dusty land. The ground had a few cracks in it and reminded him of movies of the old wild west that Laura had loved. But that was not the incredible sight. All they could see is the closest cities' skyline against the sun's setting sky in the far south of their location. Looking up was the real breathtaking sight. For as far as he could see the sky was covered in bright burning stars. Beautiful burning gaseous matter against a amazing variation of colour. The setting sun gave the sky a spectacular mix of purples and pinks. It was like a painting. A gorgeous, perfect panting. Finally he pulled his eyes off the picturesque sky to look at Stiles.

Stiles just offered a small smile to him, eyes still sparkling from the sight of the bright stars. "My dad used to take me here on the weekends he'd get off when I was younger. He'd sit there as I'd start a fire and tell me tales of my mother. We'd sit around the fire munching on smores and laughing into the night while we watched the stars. We weren't always the closest then but it had made my life almost whole after my mom had died. Now I wanted to share it with you" He spoke softly to Derek looking at the wolf with his deep brown eyes almost blazing against the nights sky. This was unbelievable, Stiles had took him to one of his most sacred places just to share with him. He had come all this way to share this amazing place with just him. Just Derek. Then he found himself properly smiling, smiling like he used to before the fire. Then he heard Stiles' laugh. "Don't just stand there like a goof, you've got to set the tent up".

After struggling with the tent and finally getting it up, Derek had began to relax as Stiles pulled the firewood out from the back of the jeep and started the fire. "This is the best idea you have ever had" Derek announced sitting on the blanket Stiles had also pulled out of the jeep. "It is pretty good isn't it?" Stiles beamed tossing the bag of marshmallows to him. "Get them open, happy six months Der" Stiles said as he plopped down next to Derek on the blanket. "Happy six months Stiles" Derek said before planting his lips on his boyfriends cheek. It was one of the best moments he'd had. After all the pain and hurt the both of them had gone through he could say that this was worth it. Bundled up around the fire with his idiotic moron of a mate was more than he could ask for. They were finally happy. He couldn't tell what was more beautiful, Stiles or the stars? Then he realized all he could hear was the crackle of the fire and Stiles' soft breathing and his heart. They were the only sounds he wanted to hear.


End file.
